What Is This Feeling?
by Fionna158
Summary: Androids are finally free to live their lives. Connor lives with Hank, who took him in. Now, things are changing as a new detective comes into play and starts making Connor feel something. He doesn't understand it at all as it slowly affects him more and more with Samantha around. What was this strange new feeling Connor felt and why was he feeling it?


**A/N: Hey there. I know there are a lot of these type of stories but I wanted to give it a try. It's Connor/OC. I loved the idea and I feel like making it Connor/Reader would be weird as there are other Connor/Reader that would be better... also I will make another one just for that. So... yeah. I hope you enjoy and I will post when I can. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 1: New Detective**

Detroit was an interesting place. It is the birthplace of androids and where androids gained their freedom thanks to Markus. That was months ago, about five at least. Things did change during those months. Connor was now living with Hank as Hank did insist that he wasn't having Connor disappear on him. Connor didn't argue with Hank about living with him. He did find it odd, but they were friends so he just went along with it. At least, he thinks they are friends. Over those few months, Hank had been acting different. He still gets drunk and is a bit rude but Connor knew something was different within Hank.

He only realized it around three months ago when Hank called Connor, 'son'. Connor was surprised and had responded with a confused glance. He knew that Hank only had one son so he wondered why did Hank call him that. He never really asked why though because... he liked it. With theses new emotions, he grown close with Hank and didn't mind Hank calling him son even with Connor's confusion. Even now after those months passed, Hank called Connor that ever so often. It sometimes brought a small smile to the old deviant hunter's face.

Since Connor was living with Hank, they already had a morning routine. Connor was the one who cooks breakfast everyday so right now he was preparing some eggs for Hank. As soon as the eggs were ready, he placed them on a plate and set it on the kitchen table. Hank's place was a bit cleaner with Connor around to help. Connor poured some coffee for Hank so he could have his morning coffee.

Soon, Hank came in. He looked tired and grumpy but Connor learned Hank usually woke up like this so he had no control over it. "Morning, Lieu- Hank." Connor was advised by Hank to call him by his real name. Hank had informed him that if he called him Lieutenant than he would kick him to the curb. Of course, he knew Hank wouldn't do that.

"What's the word from Markus?"

"About what?"

"You know, the android rights. The rights you guys fought for. That is what I mean." Hank grumbled.

"Ah. I was informed there was some good progress on our rights. A few arguments between them but still, progress."

Sumo trotted his way into the kitchen. Connor smiled seeing Sumo. He went to take Sumo on walks with Hank except when it was raining. If it was raining, Connor would offer to walk Sumo.

"Well, we better head out. Sumo, be a good boy." Hank got up and place his dishes in the sink.

As if replying, Sumo barked. Connor pet Sumo's head and followed Hank outside to the car. The drive went by quickly as Connor kept doing his coin trick to occupy his time in the car. Hank had returned the quarter after the revolution but warned him to not do it so often or he would take it back. Connor swiftly put the quarter in his pocket as they arrived. When they got out of the car, Chris came up to them.

"Good morning, Hank and Connor."

"Morning, Officer Miller."

"Hey, Chris. Any new cases I should know about?" Hank asked as they walked into the precinct.

"There's a homicide. Includes a human and an android. Apparently the newbie is assigned to it."

"Newbie?" Hank scoffed in annoyance. "If it involves an android, Connor and I should be on it."

"You are. The new detective is going to join you on it."

"Well, shit. We have to babysit."

Connor looked around the busy precinct. Many officers were at their desk, engulfed in their work. Some in the break room, enjoying a cup of coffee. Connor was used to this scene, the usual day at work.

"Connor!"

Connor head jerked back to the conversation. "Sorry, Hank. What do you need?"

"I need you to pay attention. We need to have a chat with the newbie so get your shit together."

"Okay, Hank. Officer Miller, where is this new detective?"

Chris points to the break room where Connor was looking at before. Inside were a few officers in there uniform and some detectives including the one and only Gavin Reed. He was speaking to a woman who Connor didn't recognize. He scanned her face.

 **DET. Phillips, Samantha**

 **Born:** 8/05/2014 / Police Detective

 **Criminal Record:** None

"I believe we are looking for Detective Phillips, Hank."

"You scanned the newbie, didn't you?"

"Yes. I have not seen her before so I decided to learn who she was." Hank rolled his eyes very obviously causing Connor to notice. "Did I upset you, Hank?"

"Well you need to ease up the scanning people thing. People might think you're a creepy fucker or something."

"Noted."

Hank began walking to the break room with Connor in pursuit. Chatter from the room could be heard and the smell of coffee was very prominent. A paper coffee cup was in the hand of Gavin and Samantha. Connor looked at the detective. She had brunette hair that reached her shoulder and green eyes. She wore a light gray blouse but it was covered with the jacket she wore. Her shoes were black boots and she wore regular jeans. Connor found her taste in clothing... interesting. Mostly he wore suits similar to his old android clothes. Hank had bought them for him even though Connor insisted he could afford it.

Connor snapped back into reality when Hank went up to Samantha. "Detective Phillips, I presume. I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson, one of the people you will be working with on this case. I hope you don't give Connor and I trouble."

Connor stood beside Hank with his hand behind his back. "I'm assuming the guy next to you is Connor." She laughed lightly. Connor's LED turned yellow for a second and then back to blue.

"Sorry, Reed but we will have this conversation later." Gavin just glared at Connor and nodded. Tensions were still high between Connor and Gavin but they learned to get along because Fowler told them they had to especially Gavin. Connor would once in a while get an insult from him but he ignored it while Hank would cuss at Gavin.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Samantha Phillips but please don't call me detective Phillips. I prefer Samantha or Sam." Samantha smiled at the two men in front of her.

"I am pleased to have your acquaintance. I'm glad we are going to work together and hope we will solve the case." Connor gave her a small smile in return for hers.

Samantha began walking away with Connor and Hank. She had begun to explain the case to them in explicit detail. She had a serious look on her face, determined to solve it. Connor found this interesting. She had the same determination as Hank did during each case they had. Connor saw the expression on Hank's face. He seemed impressed yet annoyed. He knew how much Hank hated being paired up.

"Crime scene ain't too far. Let's head to my car. Sam, you're going in the back."

Samantha didn't look surprised when she was told go in the back. She just sighs before responding to Hank. "Sure thing, Lieutenant."

"Don't call me that. It's like I'm hearing Connor say it all over again." Hank shook his head.

"Sorry then, Hank." Samantha rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Connor would've offered to go in the back instead but he knew Hank would disagree and make an excuse on why Connor needs to sit up front. Samantha's annoyance was very obviously seen by Connor. He saw her body language and the look in her eyes. He couldn't help but look at her and wonder a bit about her. Connor had gotten to know Hank when they met... well he did scan his desk and the materials on Hank's desk but he got to know him.

"Connor, um, why are you staring?" A femine voice was heard. It was Samantha speaking directly to Connor. Her green eyes met his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Samantha." Connor's voice was apologetic and gentle. Although, he thought something was a bit wrong with his thirium pump as it pumped a bit fast.

Connor felt a hand on his right shoulder. His LED turned yellow. "It's okay. Can't say I haven't caught anyone looking at me before." She patted his shoulder and entered the back of Hank's rough looking car. Connor went into the passenger seat with his LED finally turning blue again. Connor had now wondered what Samantha meant by anyone.


End file.
